


Lost in Your Eyes

by vivaforever597



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Two people walk past a group of people, too deep in conversation to notice that they hold the rapt attention of the crowd." (The title's from a Debbie Gibson song, and I am not sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Your Eyes

Asami nestles her arm around Bolin’s shoulder. It is a bit bizarre, she thinks, to be with her ex-lover’s brother, but she can’t help but think they’re perfect for each other. He rests the edge of his head against hers, with a look of adoration he normally reserves for Mako - or Pabu.

"Miss Sato!" one of the reporters yells, as he rushes toward the couple. “How long have you and Bolin been together?"

"Do you have any unresolved issues with his brother?" another calls.

"Bolin, did you ever resent your brother’s fame?" a third cries.

A month ago, when news of their relationship hit the gossip sections of the Republic City newspapers, they were startled by all of the attention. Asami and Mako’s relationship had been juicy enough - one of the city’s richest young women and one of its most beloved athletes made for a highly desirable and adorable couple, in the eyes of the papers’ readers - but now that she had found herself with his brother, well, it was even harder for the reporters to resist following them around, hoping to get an exciting soundbite.

But by now, they’ve both become accustomed to it. They ignore the reporters so thoroughly it’s as if they aren’t being called after at all. It is, in fact, as if they were the only ones in the city.


End file.
